mists_of_aeoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Path of Enlightenment
Introduction Originating from the Emerald Isles, the practice of the Path of Enlightenment manifests the inner power which comes from the mastery of the self. Oriental Mystics follow one of two distinct orders: The order of the Rajnee - the spiritual warriors of the Isles - and the order of the Ishiken - the mystic oracles. The powers displayed by those who walk the Path of Enlightenment as Oriental Mystics are the result of rigorous training, self-discipline and meditation. They are linked with the five classical elements (fire, earth, water, air, void) but unlike shamans who utilize the elements present in their surroundings, mystics call upon the same elements present within them. Recently, a westernized aspect of the Path of Enlightenment was rediscovered - the Way of the Paladin. Like the Oriental Mystics, Paladins are subject to rigorous training and self-discipline, but their power is linked not to the five classical elements but to their unwavering conviction in their own righteousness. Special abilities Oriental Mystics - The twin ways Oriental mystics may elect to either be able to use one attuned weapon as well as light armor while casting without penalties or be able to use spell packets for "Control Chi Flow" and "Fires from Within" as well as exchange uses between "Fires from Within" and "Water Healing". Paladins - Protected casting Paladins may cast spells while wearing any armor and holding a shield. However, they cannot cast spells while using/handling a weapon. Spells Oriental spell names are given first, Paladin spell names are given second. Water Healing // Healing Light (3 times per event) The Enlightened can channel his power to cleanse a body (his own or another's) from the imperfections caused by wounds, thus healing them. Their healing touch can restore a critically injured limb, or stabilize a dying person. suggested incantations: As the water flows/cleansing torrent of life/let these wounds be healed Το νερό κυλά/όλα τα καθαρίζει/ας κλείσουν οι πληγές Fires from Within // Searing Touch of the Light ''(2 times per event, 3 charges) The touch of the Εnlightened can be deadly to their enemies. Once cast, this spell charges the caster's hands with energy for 10 minutes. They can deliver this deadly energy with a touch, inflicting one critical wound on the location touched. suggested incantations: '''Steel melts as I summon the fires from within.' Φωτιά από μέσα έλα μπροστά! Control Chi Flow // Lightstrike ''(2 times per event, 3 charges) The Enlightened can disrupt the flow of energy in others by projecting their own. Players can choose to either use spell packets for this spell, or use it as a touch spell. A person who receives a solid hit from a packet or a touch to the torso is incapacitated for 10 minutes. A person who receives a graze hit from a packet or a touch to a limb chooses to have either his arms or his legs paralyzed for 2 minutes. (Paralyzed legs = cannot move but can still fight, paralyzed arms = cannot fight and has to drop wielded items but can still move.) Additionaly a charge can be expended to wake up an unconscious character. suggested incantations: '''Dam the river, stop its flow' Φράγμα στη ροή, ακίνητος εσύ The Mountain does not move // Shining Beacon ''(2 times per event) The Enlightened plants his feet firmly on the ground and adopts a defensive stance manifesting his Earthly power or his devotion to the Light to shrug off all injuries. For the duration of the spell (1min) the caster’s feet must remain stationary, for that time he is also rendered invulnerable to all physical attacks while spells that kill are delayed until the minute passes. suggested incantations: '''None shall pass from where I stand' Στέκω εδώ σαν το Βουνό Inner Eye // Revelations of the Light ''(1 times per event) When the spell is cast the Enlightened gains the ability to see and interact with normally invisible entities of the spirit world such as: spirits, dead souls, characters in astral form and/or other creatures. This interaction does not extend to weapons carried (unless magical) but can be used to deliver touch spells. suggested incantations: '''The air caresses everything; seen and unseen/As the moon's white light/clarifies my perception/to what I thought was not there' Ο αέρας χαϊδεύει ό,τι ακουμπά/είτε αόρατα, είτε ορατά/το φεγγάρι θα ρίξει φως σε όλα αυτά/πλέον τα βλέπω ξανά Void Soul // Flickering Light (1 time per event) This is a passive spell that can nullify one magical effect that would otherwise affect the Enlightened. suggested incantations: To the Void! Μαγεία στο κενό! Rituals Meditation (1 time per event) The meditation techniques of the Enlightened enable them to replenish their magical power quickly. An Enlightened leading up to two other mages (regardless of traditions) in this ritual can enable all of them to replenish one of their expended spells. Those who do not know much about the Enlightened tradition believe that this meditation consists of merely staying in place for an inordinate amount of time and do nothing. However, some Enlightened have found that they can replenish their power by engaging in ritual sparring called Kata, or by adopting various stances one after the other in order to re-awaken their spirit. Astral Travel (1 time per event) The Enlightened inscribes a circle on the ground (stones, carvings or rope), steps inside and spends at least 30 seconds meditating, after that he may cast the spell without moving or exiting the circle. Normal spellcasting limitations apply. After that and for the next 10 minutes or until dispelled he becomes intangible and invisible to those without the proper magical senses. He then may move freely witnessing the world around him as normal but unable to interact with it. He may dispel the effect at any time. A guru emerging from an Astral Travel takes 10 seconds to materialise in which he is vulnerable, may not fight, cast spells or move. Soul Blade (1 time per event) The Rajnee order used to be one of the foremost militant Enlightened orders. Their mandate was protecting the Emerald Isles from supernatural threats, and they developed the ability to imbue their weapons with the needed power to slay such beings. A single weapon blessed by this ritual - which requires specific attuning to its target - is granted the ability to bypass all protections of the targeted creature and slay it with one strike. Category:Tradition Category:Traditions Category:Magic Category:Μαγεία